Forbidden Love
by PenelopeClearwater1
Summary: Slash. Lest am besten selbst, um wem es sich hier handelt und was noch alles passieren wird. *zwinker*


**_Disclaimer: _**

Alle hier vorhandenen Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Wie gesagt, ich bin so frei und borg sie mir nur. *g*

Jegliche Kritik wird gern angesehen. Egal wie sie ausfallen mag.

Des Weiteren ist dies eine Slash, es geht hauptsächlich um P/R XD

Für Morddrohungen stehe ich gerne per "Eule" zur Verfügung.

Kategorie: Romanze / Drama

** Verbotene Liebschaft**

Kapitel 1:  Body to Body

Die Sonne strahlte über den Fuchsbau und ließ einen neuen Tag verkünden. Die Vögel zwitscherten durcheinander und begannen die Weibchen wild zu umwerben. Im Fuchsbau war wie gewohnt alles noch recht still um diese Uhrzeit. Mrs. Weasley las in ihrer Hexenausgabe und entspannte sich dabei. Fred und George die einzigen Zwillinge waren auf ihren Zimmern und experimentierten wieder für ihren Scherzartikelladen. Der bisher nur schriftlich bestand. Ginny, das einzige Mädchen im Fuchsbau lag gemütlich auf ihrem weichen Bett und schlief munter und träumte von ihrer großen Liebe. Harry Potter! Der Junge der lebt. Ron, der jüngste im Hause, der eigentlich in seinem Zimmer vorzufinden sollte, war allerdings bei ihm im Zimmer. Ihm, seinem großen Bruder Percy. Der Fußboden voll mit Büchern jeglicher Art, ja, das war Percys Zimmer. Die meisten Bücher hatten schon keinen Platz mehr im Bücherregal gefunden und er musste notgedrungen sie auf den Boden abstellen. Auf dem Bett machte sich ein seltsames Bild. Zwei Personen lagen auf dem viel zu kleinen Bett, gegenseitig ihren Körper umschlungen. Die größere Gestalt wachte gerade auf, sie hatten eine wunderbare Nacht zusammen. Doch sie durften es niemanden erzählen. Es wäre absurd. Niemand würde dafür Verständnis aufbringen. Deswegen mussten sie es weiter geheim halten. So dass es auch wirklich niemand herausfand, was sie beide verband. Das Band der ewigen Liebe zwischen zwei Brüdern. Er gähnte lieblich und sah zu der kleineren Gestalt. Sie sah immer noch recht fertig von der gemeinsamen Nacht aus. Percy lächelte und strich seinem Bruder Ron die paar Haare aus seinem süßen Gesicht. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung sprang er vom Bett und kontrollierte die Tür, ob sie auch wirklich verschlossen war. Von dieser überaus schnellen Bewegung wachte Ron auf und sah ihn perplex an.   
"Morgen, Bruderherz!", sagte Percy, immer noch lächelnd.

Denn es war prickelnder als hätte er es mit einem Mädchen durchstanden. 

Ron erwiderte seinen Morgengruß und umarmte ihn. Als wäre es klar gewesen, zog Percy ihn zu sich und streichelte ihn. Seine Hände formten seinen schlanken Körper nach. Ron bekam davon eine Gänsehaut, genoss es aber und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. Nun sichtlich erregt, zog Percy seinen kleinen Bruder zurück ins Bett. Streichelte ihn weiter und küsste sanft seinen Hals. Er ging immer langsamer nach unten. Küsste Rons Brustwarzen und seinen Bauchnabel. Leise stöhnte Ron auf. Er kam nun immer näher an Rons Juwel. Dieser wurde nervöser und krallte seine Hände an das Kissen. Das Objekt seiner Begierde sehend, nahm er Rons Penis in seine Hand und küsste ihn zärtlich. Rons Hände krallten sich immer fester und fester an das Kissen. Er stöhnte immer lauter und Percy musste ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss verschließen. Begeistert rieb er an ihm rum, küsste ihn, nahm ihn ganz in den Mund und küsste die Hoden seines Bruders. Ron biss sich auf die Lippen und sah ihm zu. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und er würde bald seine weiße männliche Flüssigkeit verlieren. Nun rappelte sich Percy auf und drehte seinen Bruder sanft um, nahm seinen Hintern und streichelte ihn sanft. Völlig rot im Gesicht schnurrte Ron. Percy nahm die Tube Gleitcreme, die sich auf den Boden neben dem Bett befand und strich deren Inhalt an Rons After, die letzten Tropfen der Creme rieb er an seinem Edelgut. Dann nahm Percy sein bestes Stück und stieß ihn vorsichtig in den Anusbereich. Die Antwort war wieder ein Stöhnen, ein leises befriedigtes stöhnen. Immer wieder stieß er rein und letztendlich ergoss er sich in seinem Heißgeliebten Bruder. Erschöpft legte er sich auf seinen Bruder und küsste ihn am Nacken. So blieb es für wenige Minuten, als sie sich aufrichteten und begannen sich anzuziehen. Schritte hallten durch den Fuchsbau und eine muntere Stimme erklang. Verängstigt sah Ron seinen älteren Bruder an. Sie wussten was jetzt kam.

„Ronniespätzchen, aufwachen!", Mrs. Weasley klopfte an Rons Zimmer.

Es würde ein Theater geben, würde sie beide hier in Percys Zimmer vorfinden.   
"Keine Sorge, ich disapperiere mich in das Badezimmer und du sagst, du bräuchtest ein Buch von mir, ich komm dann erstaunt rein und tadele dich."

Er nickte begeistert, er vergaß, dass sein Bruder schon disapperieren konnte. Was eigentlich kein allzu großes Wunder war. Percy hatte stets gute Noten in der Schule und bildete sich immer weiter fort. Die Schritte kamen gefährlich nahe und aus Percys Richtung hörte man nur noch ein „Plopp."

Ron rannte zu der Tür und sperrte sie leise auf, machte sich an ein interessant aussehendes Buch und las darin. Da ging auch schon die Tür zu dem Zimmer auf und Mrs. Weasley sah verwundert zu Ron.

„Guten Morgen Ron, was machst du in Percys Zimmer? Oh, ein Buch, sei vorsichtig, du weißt doch wie klein kariert er darauf reagiert, wenn man sein Eigentum anfasst."

„Ich weiß Mum, ich pass schon-"

„Sag mal, was machst du an meinem Buch? Sagte ich nicht ausdrücklich, das niemand mein Zimmer ohne meine Erlaubnis betritt und ganz zu schweigen meine Sachen in Anspruch nimmt."

„Aber Percy, ich brauch es für die Schule. Ich muss noch einen ellenlangen Bericht über die Mandragora schreiben.", sie zwinkerten sich zu, ohne dass es Mrs. Weasley mitbekam. 

„Ach Percy, nun lass deinen Bruder das Buch nehmen und lernen, ich denke, er hat dich als Vorbild.", sie sah beide an.

„Na schön Mum, gut, aber wehe da ist ein Eselsohr, dann gibt es was…", er ließ eine gespielt genervte Mimik an seinem Gesicht sausen.

„Ja, ich weiß, sonst wirste wieder pissig."

Er machte sich schnell aus dem Raum und schenkte seiner Mutter noch einen dankenden aber falschen Blick. Den sie aber nicht zu identifizieren wusste. Im Zimmer angekommen, legte er den dicken Wälzer auf seinen Vollgestellten Schreibtisch.

„Wie kann man nur so was überhaupt lesen? Aber gut, er ist ein Streber, aber genau das schätze ich an ihm!", dachte er sich. Er grinste in sich hinein und ließ das vorhin gemachte wieder in seinem inneren Auge abspielen. Es lief nun schon 2 Monate gut. Niemand aus der Familie war etwas aufgefallen. Zum einem lag es wohl daran, dass Percy verdammt gut schauspielern konnte und verbittert wirkte wie immer und zu anderem, dass Ron einfach immer eine passende Ausrede hatte. Er war ein geborener Ausredenerfinder. Das musste man ihm lassen. Völlig schweißgebadet überlegte er sich, ob er sich eine angenehme Dusche gönnen sollte. Da es nichts gab, was dagegen sprach, huschte er aus dem Zimmer und rannte beinahe Ginny um. Perplex sah sie ihn an. Er entschuldigte sich und schnellte ins Badezimmer. Sie sah ihm nach und schenkten ihm einen skeptischen und nachdenklichen Blick. Er dagegen zog sich verliebt aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Erst stellte er sie auf kalt, dann auf warm, wobei er schon längst wach war, nachdem Guten Morgen Fick. Fertig wie er war, von den körperlichen Anstrengungen ganz abgesehen, stieg er aus der Dusche und nahm sich ein Handtuch. Als er es genauer betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass es sich um das Lieblingshandtuch seines Bruders Percy handelte. Verlegen sah er in den Spiegel, schrubbte aber weiter seinen Körper trocken. Der Gedanke daran, dass dies das Handtuch seines Geliebten war, erregte ihn wieder und er musste sich vorsehen, nicht das Badezimmer voll zu sauen. Trocken geschrubbt wie er war, zog er sich wieder an und putzte sich die Zähne. Am liebsten hätte er nun auch die Zahnbürste von ihm benutzt, ließ es aber sein, bei dem Gedanken, das es hygienisch ein Aus war. Er nahm sich seine Bürste und seinen Zahnputzbecher und schrubbte sich seine Zähne gründlich, als er fertig war, schlich er sich aus dem Bad und begab sich nach unten in die Küche. Unten wurde er noch mal von seiner Mutter aufs herzlichste begrüßt. Forschend sah er sich um und musste feststellen, dass er wohl noch Vorkehrungen machte. Gespielt gelassen saß er sich auf seinen Stammplatz und trank aus seinem vorbereiteten Glas Orangensaft. Fred und George kamen auch angetrudelt und lächelten verschwitzt. Mrs. Weasley beäugte sie misstrauisch, als sie wieder ihr unschuldigstes Lächeln aufsetzten und Ron seufzte schwer. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als seinen Bruder Percy. Der ihn vor seiner Familie beschützte. Der ihn ablenkte, allein schon durch seine pure Anwesenheit. Minuten später wurde sein Traum auch endlich wahr und Percy gesellte sich zu ihnen. Tat als wüsste er von nichts und grüßte mitgenommen die Runde. Er sah kurz seinen Bruder Ron an und saß sich gegenüber von ihm. Nahm ein Brot und bestrich es. Fred und George sahen ihn neugierig an. Als er ihre Blicke spürte, sah er sie an und fragte gelangweilt: „Ist irgendwas?"

„Huuuuh, gleich in aller Frühe schon gereizt, vergleichbar mit Snape!", sie grinsten wie immer und provozierten weiter.

Er verdrehte seine Augen genervt von seinen beiden Brüdern und verschlag sein Brötchen.   
"Sag mal Perce, hast du nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Was, ähm, wieso?"

Percy sah für eine Minute geschockt aus und Fred und George merkten es an seinem Blick. Ron sah ebenfalls geschockt aus und sah hin und her.

„Na, du siehst irgendwie voll verpennt aus und Zeit dir deine Haare zu kämmen haste auch nicht!", Fred machte einen Wink zu George.

„Wie witzig George, äh, Fred, oder George? Ist ja auch nicht von belang, könnt ihr eigentlich mal was konstruktives bringen?", herausfordernd sah er sie an.

„Nein, oh mächtiger und kluger Percy!".

„NUN REICHTS, PERCY HAT VOLLKOMMEN RECHT. Ihr beide habt nur Blödsinn im Kopf und nun lasst das Gestreite in aller herr Gottes frühe."

„Ist ja gut Mum!", beide sahen zu Percy und grinsten ein letztes Mal und machten sich ans essen.   
Ron der fast erstickt wäre, weil er dachte, sie hätten irgendwie Wind davon bekommen, konnte sich noch daran erinnern, zu atmen. Ein quietschen erfüllte den jetzt still gewesenen Raum und Ginny trat hinein. Sie sah zu allererst zu ihrem Bruder Ron, dann zu Percy und schließlich sagte sie die Begrüßungsformel. Mrs. Weasley umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Wangenkuss.   
Sie weiß es. Ich habs an ihrem Blick gesehen, noch nie konnte ich so genau aus ihren Augen lesen. Ich muss es ihm sagen. 

In diesem Augenblick verzog es Rons Magen und er hustete. Besorgt sah Percy zu ihm. 

„Ist dir das Essen nicht bekommen? Oder was ist mit dir?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht…"

Fred und George, die ihrer Meinung nach zu lange geschwiegen hatten, sagten nun wieder was.

„Willst du etwa Mums Kochkünste in Frage stellen? Perce?" 

Seufzend, über die Worte seiner beiden aufgedrehten Brüder machte er sich hinaus und sah sie genervt an. Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und fing mit ihrer Predigt erneut an. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich da hinaus zu schleichen, denn die Predigten kannte er mittlerweile in und auswendig. Ginny folgte ihm mit aus der Küche und sah ihn im Wohnzimmer neugierig an.   
"Was ist Ginny?", sagte er, als er bemerkte, wie sie an ihm klebte. 

„Nichts…", sie merkte den barschen Ton und verschwand in ihr Zimmer, hoch oben im Fuchsbau.

Percy saß derweil auf einem Sofa. Man hörte noch die schrillen Schreie, die sich langsam abdämpften.

„Percy, Ginny weiß davon!", flüsterte er.

Percy zog seine Augenbraue hoch und grinste amüsiert. 

„Ach was, red keinen Unsinn!",

„Nein es stimmt, ich hab es an ihrem Blick gelesen. Sie weiß es so sicher, wie Snape fies ist!"

„Oh."

„Ja, oh und was jetzt???", nervös und hysterisch sah er ihn an, dieser grübelte.

„Hm. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Ich denke sie wird schweigen, wenn nicht, ich kenne da ein paar Mittelchen. Aber auf die möchte ich nicht zugreifen. Bestechung ist nicht gern gesehen und ich verabscheue es."

„Äh ja.. okay."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich regel das schon. Zur Not gibt es fünf Punkte Abzug."

Er lächelte und zwinkerte ihm aufheiternd zu und Rons Herz machte hohe Sprünge. Dann begab er sich Richtung Treppen, auf dem Wege mit Ginny zu reden. Da endete die Predigt seiner Mum und Frieden kehrte wieder im Fuchsbau heim. Er lümmelte sich auf dem Sofa und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen seiner Mutter. Sie hatte einen festen Tagesplan und war in allem eine Perfektionistin. Percy musste diese Art mütterlicherseits geerbt haben. Denn ihr Vater sah alles gleichgültig. Und das machte Ron aus. Mit hochrotem Kopf kamen die Zwillinge rein und grinsten nun nicht mehr so ausgiebig, dicht gefolgt von Mrs. Weasley. Sie schritt in das Zimmer und musterte Ron.   
"Geht es dir nun besser Spätzchen?"

„Ja, danke Mum…"

Ron mochte es nicht, mit Spätzchen angeredet zu werden. Denn seitdem sie das erwähnte, fanden die Zwillinge Verwendungen dafür. 

„Dann ist ja alles gut, also hört her, wir gehen um Punkt 10 Uhr los! Also haben wir noch 10 Minuten, richtet euch schon mal. Und denkt an eure Koffer. Wir müssen pünktlich bei King Cross sein!" Dann huschte sie schon wieder aufgescheucht rum, wie es für eine Mutter üblich war.   
Er ging zu der Treppe, sein Ziel war sein Zimmer, er wollte unbedingt noch mal alles kontrollieren. Ob er auch wirklich alles dabei hatte. Er freute sich schon auf Hogwarts. Er würde Harry und Hermine sehen und er hätte wieder mehr Zeit für ihn. Ihm. Seinem großen Bruder. Ob er auch so empfand? Ein übles Gefühl spielte sich in seinem Magen ab. In seinem Zimmer drinnen, sah er sich nach seinem Koffer um, öffnete diesen und wühlte durch. Er sah sich die Liste der Hogwarts Schule an und befand, dass er alles zusammen hatte. Dann machte er sich zu Krätze, seiner fetten Ratte, fütterte diese mit einem Keks, der übrig geblieben an der Fensterbank lag. Verträumt saß er sich auf seinem Koffer und vergaß die Zeit, schloss die Augen und sah diese Texte vor sich.

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the death, that falls all around us

Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
Beyond the dark deep clouds, over the land  
We'll run away on school where is empty  
green lights from a wand shining upon you

Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, no no I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

We'll run away, to everything simple  
Night will come down, and Voldemort too.  
We rush ahead, the school is empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you always forever  
Just you and me or all else is nothing  
Not gonna make, not going there  
They don't understand  
They don't understand us

***


End file.
